


Andante, Andante Go Slowly With Me Now

by parkbucheon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Wedding Night, soft angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkbucheon/pseuds/parkbucheon
Summary: Jongin wanted to touch Kyungsoo so bad, but he doesn't know how to. So Kyungsoo teaches him.





	Andante, Andante Go Slowly With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying, I love Kaisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust me, Jongin." Kyungsoo whispered against his hear. 

Bright, comforting lights adorned the small garden. Guests happily clinked their wine glasses as they congratulate the new wedded couple. Soft music was being played, some are dancing slowly in the middle of the garden by the fountain. It was heartwarming. Everyone was clearly enjoying. Even Jongin  _who cannot see_. But he can hear. He can hear the laughter and sweet muffled I love yous of the couples around him. 

"Jongin!" A sweet voice called his name. He whipped his head finding the sound. "I'm here!" A hand touched his shoulders lightly. It still sends him shivers. He could never ever forget the first time he felt those hands touch his. It was like a fairytale. Everything was like a fairytale to him. "Are you enjoying?" the voice asked softly. He felt his presence beside him.

"Of course, Kyung." He said. "This is our special day, why wouldn't I enjoy this?" He asks his lover back, Jongin tried to locate his hands and he did. He brought them slowly to his lips. It made Kyungsoo blush. He still wasn't used to this, even though he was with Jongin for a long time now. It still gives him the shivers and it feels surreal, he thinks that he will feel like this forever, but he doesn't mind it. It's exciting for him, and he will never get tired of it. "I wish to see your pink plump cheeks." He says, making Kyungsoo smile a little.

"Oh, Jongin." Kyungsoo says, he takes Jongin's hands and grazes them on his cheek. Their friends and families watch the heartwarming scene unfolding in front of their eyes as the cute, lovely and new wedded couple share their sentiments on the night of their wedding day. 

Jongin feels his eyes sting. Feeling Kyungsoo's warm cheek on his hand. He can imagine his husband looking oh so beautiful tonight. Sadly, he can only imagine.

He can still imagine the first time he saw Kyungsoo. It was surreal. The small guy had this menacing look against him, but all his eyes could focus on was his heart shaped lips. The guy has this heart shaped lips that he wants to kiss. 

The first time he saw Kyungsoo, he had sworn to the universe that he will marry this guy. 

Unfortunately, he was not aware that the first time he saw Kyungsoo was going to be the last one. He didn't know. He wished that he looked at the guy more that day. He wished that he spent the whole day staring at him if  he had known that he was going to be blind at some point of his life. Jongin have never felt remorse and regret until that day.

"I want to see how beautiful you are tonight," Jongin said. Tears on his cheeks, "But it was such a waste that I wasn't able to," The smaller one could only smile and wipe the tears on his husbands cheek. Kyungsoo could still remember the first time he ever saw Jongin cry. It was the first time he had talked to Jongin. It was in the hospital he was working for and apparently, he was going to be Jongin's nurse. He was told that he was going to take care of a blind man, but he hadn't expected that it was Jongin. 

The man whom he caught staring at him when he first came into the university when they were in college. It was the first time in years that Kyungsoo had seen Jongin and he wasn't aware that it will be the sight of him crying and trashing the place once he introduced himself. Jongin was yelling and crying and it broke Kyungsoo's heart. He remembered Jongin mumbling things that made his heart beat faster than the normal one. 

_"It wasn't supposed to happen!" Jongin whispered, crying angrily as he clutched his hospital gown. He knows Kyungsoo was watching him. "I hate this. I hate being blind."_

_"Jongin.." Kyungsoo walked slowly to get closer to him. To help him get up._

_"I hate that... that I won't be able to see you anymore.. I.. I want to die.." those words made Kyungsoo feel so much emotion. He didn't know why he was feeling hurt at what Jongin said._

"Jongin, I love you." Kyungsoo said, staring deeply on his husband's deep brown orbs. Jongin smiled, staring right into Kyungsoo's eyes like he wasn't blind. Kyungsoo can still remember the first time he looked at Jongin's eyes. It was full of emotions. It was sad. It made his heart cry. He didn't even notice how his eyes formed little crystals until Jongin spoke to him.

_"Are you crying?" He asked softly. It made Kyungsoo flinch, he touched his cheeks. He was indeed crying and he didn't want Jongin to know._

_Why was he crying anyway?_

_"N-no. What makes you think that?" Kyungsoo asked. Jongin looks away._

_"I.. can feel it." Kyungsoo just smiled. He did not answer. He knows that if someone loses his ability to see, other senses will work better. It's how the body works._

_"Go to sleep, Jongin." He said. "I'll watch you." Kyungsoo said, smiling at the latter._

_Jongin sighs as he lies down on his bed. "I wish I could watch you too. Good night." Kyungsoo was rendered speechless. It was also the first time in years that he liked someone. It was that night wherein his heart and mind admitted something._

_It was Kim Jongin. He likes Kim Jongin, the blind patient he's been taking care of ever since he started working in the hospital._

"I love you too, Kyung.. You don't know how happy I am." Kyungsoo smiled, tears slowly forming into his eyes as he pulled Jongin closer. He kissed his husband's forehead. Oh he loves Kim Jongin oh so much. 

"I am so happy too." Kyungsoo said, smiling. It takes him back to the time where Jongin first confessed to him. It was also the day he saw Jongin crying again. It made his heart ache. He doesn't want to see him crying. 

_"Where... where is Kyungsoo!?" He heard him shout as he saw the other nurses calm him down. It was his first day of coming to work after getting sick. He hadn't forgotten about Jongin when he was ill and he was hoping the younger one was doing well even without him. But he was rather proven wrong at how Jongin is coping right now._

_"Why aren't you telling me where he is!?"_

_"I can't see!"_

_"It's so dark!" Jongin was crying and Kyungsoo was tearing apart. He can feel the distress in Jongin's voice as he shouts at the nurses. "I want to see him, but I can't! Because I'm blind!" He continues as he tries to get out of the nurses' grasp._

_"S-sir calm down!"_

_"Tell me where he is!" he pushed. "Why won't you tell me where he is? I'm blind! Not deaf!"_

_"Jongin-" Nurse Jin was suddenly cut off by Kyungsoo who ran towards Jongin._

_"Shh, Jongin calm down." He said as he reached out for the younger one. He wrapped him in his arms._

_"I-is that you?"_ _Kyungsoo kissed the crown of his head._

_"Y-yes. I'm here, calm down." Jongin cried harder. Kyungsoo told the other nurses that he can handle it. They left him alone with Jongin. Kyungsoo squeezed Jongin in his arms, letting him feel that he wasn't going anywhere._

_"I.. i was afraid that you left me.." He sobbed and Kyungsoo laughed._

_"I won't go anywhere, silly." He said._

_"Don't leave me." Jongin said. "I love you." and it made Kyungsoo freeze in place._

_Jongin loves him._

And Kyungsoo loves him too. It made his heart soar when he found out that Jongin was in love with him all these years. It also dawned Kyungsoo that he, too, was in love with the guy the first time he saw him. It took them all these years to find each other and Kyungsoo regretted not approaching the younger one when he had the chance to when they were in college. It made his heart clenched that he found Jongin disabled for the first time in years. 

"Are you crying?" Jongin asked. Kyungsoo giggled.

"Tears of joy, hon." he said. He felt Jongin's fingers brush lightly to his cheeks. Wiping away the liquid that was flowing against his cheeks. He closed his eyes. Feeling the warmth of Jongin's hands on his. He smiled in content. 

Jongin kissed his eyes. He smiled. Even though he cannot see his husband. He can feel him. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into a hug. It still feels surreal that he was married to the love of his life. He didn't expect that he will meet Kyungsoo again after that day. When he lost his sight, he regretted not seeing Kyungsoo for the second time even though they were in the same vicinity when they were in college. 

He regretted all those lost times. And when he was admitted to the hospital and when he found out that Kyungsoo was going to be his nurse, he was mad. Because for the first time in years he was able to meet Kyungsoo again... but this time... he can't see him and he will never be able to see him again. 

So it felt like a fairytale that he was married to him now. That he was accepted by Kyungsoo despite his disability. 

"I want to touch you, Kyungsoo." He whispered. Voice wavering. "I want to feel you.." He continued. Tears forming his blind eyes. "I want to dance with you... I want to admire you as I feel your warm cheeks in my hands.." He confessed. Jongin feels oh so useless. "I want to touch you so badly, and twirl you around the dance floor like what you deserve, but I don't know how.. I might break you. I might trip on my own steps.. I-"

Kyungsoo shuts him up using his index finger. "Trust me, Jongin." Kyungsoo whispered against his hear. He pulls the younger up. It got everyone's attention. Their friends and family smiled at the sight of the two. "I'll guide you." Kyungsoo said as he held onto Jongin's hand tightly as they walked to the dance floor. Everyone was anticipating. It was the first time the two had decided to dance on their wedding night. They made way for the couple as Kyungsoo led them into the middle of the dance floor. He can feel Jongin being antsy. 

He takes Jongin's hands and places them on his hips. Kyungsoo smiled. He placed his own arms around Jongin's neck before pulling him into a soft kiss and whispered. "I'm here, I'll guide you, don't be afraid." He said and started swaying slowly, guiding Jongin with him. Kyungsoo starts singing. 

 _"Take it easy with me, please,"_ Jongin smiles, and Kyungsoo giggles. _"Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze."_ Jongin adjusts and listens to Kyungsoo's singing voice, letting their bodies sway side to side. _"Take your time, make it slow,"_ He pulls Kyungsoo closer to him. He loves Kyungsoo's voice. It was nice, velvety and he could listen to his husband's voice for the rest of his life. 

Kyungsoo guides him to move forward slowly and he let's him. 

 _"Andante, Andante"_ Kyungsoo continues to sing. _"Just let the feeling grow."_ Jongin loves this. He loves the way Kyungsoo sing as they dance on their wedding night. Everyone who's watching had tears in their eyes, it was so romantic. The sight of the couple dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Kyungsoo singing for them was so romantic. _"Make your fingers soft and light "_ Kyungsoo sang, as he poked Jongin's nose lightly making Jongin smile. _"Let your body be the velvet of the night,"_ and they sway.

 _"Touch my soul, you know how,"_ Kyungsoo feels Jongin squeeze his hips which made him yelp. The guests laugh. Jongin laughs. Kyungsoo smiles, and continues to sing. _"Andante, Andante, go slowly with me now."_ Kyungsoo takes a step backward and Jongin raises his hand, preparing to twirl Kyungsoo on the dance floor with his instincts, and Kyungsoo was very much delighted. 

And Jongin twirls Kyungsoo on the dance floor, as the older sang. _"I'm your music,"_ Kyungsoo smiled as he catches his husband smiling brigthly, _"I'm your song,"_ as soon as he finished twirling, he was pulled by Jongin, his back facing Jongin's chest as Jongin places a soft peck on his cheek while they sway their bodies. _"Play me time and time again and make me strong,"_ Kyungsoo feels his heart will explode.

He is so contented with everything.

Jongin pushes Kyungsoo lightly and turns him around as his husband continues to sing. _"Make me sing, make me sound,"_ Everyone was in awe, the couple was dancing like Jongin could see everything. It was heartwarming. They were both enjoying. _"Andante, Andante, tread lightly on my ground."_ Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into his chest. Kyunsoo smiles. Jongin snakes his arms on Kyungsoo's small, sexy hips and pulls him closer. The older settles his arms around the tanned male's neck.

He rests his forehead on his husband's. _"Andante, Andante,"_ Kyungsoo continues, _"Oh please don't let me down"_ he feels a tear escape from his eyes as he closes them and a soft warm lips kissing them away on his cheek. 

 _"Andante, Andante,"_ Kyungsoo smiled as he sings the last line, he stares deeply into Jongin's eyes. Everything was perfect, he was so happy that he married Jongin. He was so contented that he was with the love of his life. Nothing could ever make him regret his decisions in his life.

Because he was born to love Jongin. He was born to be with him. Kyungsoo smiles lovingly as he sings the last line,  _"Oh please don't let me down,"_ then he pulls Jongin into a kiss. Everyone cheers. Jongin closes his eyes as he feels and thinks of the heart shaped lips he saw for the first time in his life when they were in college. He was so honored to kiss them. He was so happy in general.

They pull away, panting. 

Kyungsoo rests his forehead on Jongin's.

 ** _"I love you, so much, Jongin."_** Kyungsoo whispers panting.

Jongin smiles, he cups Kyungsoo's plump cheeks and kisses his husband's forehead,

 _ **"I love you too, Kyungsoo. So much"**_ Jongin whispered back.

 

 

_END_

 

 

 _Song; Andante, Andante_  
By: ABBA  
  


  
  



End file.
